The Puffy Pink Snowsuit of Evil
by The Girl with the Scar
Summary: When a new kid moves to South Park, Kenny McCormick is no longer the poorest kid in school. Well, the second poorest isn't that much of an improvement, but Kenny will take it. But when Kenny see's something he shouldn't, someones mad. And you don't want to get them mad. Or they'll use their Satanic Powers against you. Get your Mountain Lions ready. More Friendship/Adventure.


**The Puffy Pink Snowsuit Of Evil**

I don't own South Park.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Yells Mrs. McCormick from down the hall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mrs. McCormick yells again.

"Kenny, sweetie. what's wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Kenny? What's wrong with..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny!"

'Yeah Kenny, what the fuck is your problem?" Yells Kevin.

"Yeah, Kenny, I was sleeping, you retard!" Yells Mr. McCormick.

Kenny sniveled to himself quietly, trying to catch his breath. He glanced at his alarm clock (99¢ at the Thrift Store).

_Okay, 4:00 A.M minus the two hours and twenty three minutes the clock's ahead equals..._

_Really early._

"Dammit, I'll never go back to sleep." Mumbled the boy.

Kenny got up, took a piss, and ate half a frozen waffle. He had decided he'd just go and wait at the bus stop.

_Hmmm, _thought Kenny, _Someone actually bought the house next door. That house actually costs less than our house did! Holy shit, if there's a kid, they'll be the poorest student in the school! Finally! Then Cartman can go fuck himself!_

"Kenny? What are you doing? It's 2:37 in the morning."

Kenny turned around and saw Karen, his little sister clutching his teddy bear.

"Karen! That's my fucking bear! Put it down and go to bed!"

"I had a bad dream. Tuck me in, asshole."

"Karen, what the fuck, you aren't allowed to swear!" Yelled Kenny.

"Everyone else swears, so why can't I fuckface?"

"Fine, I'll tuck you in if you stop swearing, okay?" Mumbled Kenny.

"Okay, come on Ken-Ken!"

As he walked up the stairs, he heard a door swing open.

"See you in the morning Kenny Ken!"

"Nighty night Kare Bear." Mumbled Kenny, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Wait, Kenny, don't you want your teddy bear back?"

"YES I WANT MY FUCKING TEDDY BEAR GOD DAMMIT!"

He picked his bear and stuffed it into his backpack.

He needed it after the scary as fuck dream he had.

Kenny walked out the front door and headed down to the bus stop. But he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you? Mumbled Kenny through his hood.

It was a girl.

_A girl can not wait at this bus stop. Only three people. Only Kyle, Stan and me. Cartman doesn't count, he's not a person._

She was wearing a pink, puffy snowsuit, that covered her face and left only her eyes and the brown curls trailing down her forehead exposed. The snowsuit was ripped in several places, and her backpack was basically a rag tied together with string and dental floss.

_Hey, the poor ripped snowsuit thing is my thing. That frickin' bitch!_

"Huh?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Huh?"

"This is my bus stop. I live over there. I wear snowsuits and I'm really poor! You can't take them from me!"

"What the hell..."

"So get the fuck out. There's another bus stop on the other side of town. I'll walk you there but you have to leave!"

"I'm sorry, I can't..."

"And you look like a slut in that snowsuit."

She stood there, mouth gaping.

"You're wearing the exact same snowsuit, I just dyed mine pink."

"Huh?"

"You're in 4th Grade, right? You're Kenny?" She mumbled through her snowsuit.

Kenny just nodded, mouth gaping.

"I'm Finley. I just moved in next door. My mom told me about you!" She screeched.

"How did you..."

"Oh, um, my mom was friends with your mom a while back. She was so excited when we moved in next store! But your mom doesn't know yet.

I guess I sort of ruined the surprise." Muffled the girl.

"I don't think you understand. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, YOU JUST HAVE TO LEAVE!" Yelled Kenny.

"Fine, sheesh, calm down," Mumbled the girl. "I'll leave, but I'll come back at 7:30."

And with that, the girl started to walk away.

"You know you house is that way, right?" Yelled Kenny.

"I'm gonna go explore," She replied. "Do you want to come?"

_No, not really, _he thought, _But it be lame to sit at the bus stop alone for five and a half hours._

He nodded, and followed the girl.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Asked the girl.

"How about BF Changs? Or the Corner Store? Or the EV Games?" Asked Kenny?

"How about the video game store?" Said the girl, muffled by her hood. "I heard Nintendogs is on the demo thing at some stores."

"Why play the demo?" Asked Kenny.

"I ain't got the console. I don't own video games."

"Wow. You're so poor." Chuckled Kenny.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny!"

* * *

"Seriously!? It's closed!" Yelled Finley.

"No! This is awful! Now we can't play Nintendogs!" Mocked Kenny.

"You fucking asshole! I just wanted to try it." She yelled. "Wait, is there a Pet Store in South Park?"

"Yeah, there's one over an ancient Indian Burial Ground. It's totally cursed."

"Cool. Let's go look at the fishies!"

* * *

After five-ish hours of fish watching, puppy petting, and Kenny sneezing from the Chinchillas, they finally headed to the bus stop.

"Kenny? Where were you!? You're always the first one here!" Yelled Kyle.

"Who cares? We thought the rats you share your house with might've finally ate... Hey, who the fuck are you?" Yelled Cartman.

"Oh, um, this is my new neighbour, Finley." Mumbled Kenny, looking down.

"Wait, the house next door?" Asked Cartman.

"Yes." Mumbled Kenny.

"The one to the left?"

"Yes."

"You mean the one that's, you know, officially the shittiest, cheapest house in all of South Park?"

"Shut the fuck up Eric!" Yelled Kenny.

"Why do you care, Kenny? Do you know what this means?" Screamed the fat boy.

Kenny stood there, mouth gaping, nodding, remembering what he had thought of earlier.

"Yipeeee!" Yelled Kenny. "Screw you, bitch! Who's the poor bastard now!"

"But Kenny, I thought we were friends! You took me to the pet store!"

"Oooooh, the pet store!" Joked Kyle. "Stan, I think Kenny has a girlfriend!"

"No I don't!" Yelled Kenny. "I even told her she wasn't allowed to wait here!"

"Nah, Ken, let your little girlfriend stay." Said Cartman. "So Finley, how big is it?"

"How big is what?" Asked the girl.

"You know, Kenny's..." Cartman paused dramatically. "His..._dick._"

"Cartman, you fucking idiot!" Screamed Kenny.

"Yeah Cartman, leave Kenny alone!" Yelled Stan. "But Kenny, dude, we're friends, you can tell me!"

"No, that's fucking gay, Stan!"

This whole time, Finley kind of wished she'd just of went to the other bus stop.


End file.
